1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a photoreceptor by irradiation of a beam of light.
2. Description of Related Art
A laser printer comprises a charged photoreceptor, and a laser scanning unit (hereinafter referred to as the LSU (Laser Scanning Unit) for irradiating laser light onto the photoreceptor according to image data. With the irradiation of laser light, electric charges in the irradiated portion of the photoreceptor are removed, and negatively charged toner is adhered to the removed portion. After transferring the toner adhering to the photoreceptor to paper, heat and pressure are applied to fix the toner, thereby performing printing corresponding to image data. In general, the LSU is controlled by a main controller which controls various devices in the laser printer. Image printing is performed by operating the LSU based on image data generated by the main controller, or read from a non-volatile memory, and control command data (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 61-177255 (1986)).